This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Myoporum which was discovered as a seedling in a cultivated planting of the variety Myoporum in the city and county of San Luis Obispo, Calif. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Myoporum parvifolium `Robustum`.
There are four known forms of prostrate Myoporum and the new variety is distinctly different from each of them. `Myoporum parvifolium` is a somewhat vine-like prostrate ground cover which reaches a height of only a few inches and a width of about 12 to 15 feet. The leaves are approximately 1/8 inch wide by 3/4 inch long. Myoporum parvifolium `Putah Creek` grows slightly larger than the species with leaves about 1/4 inch wide by about 11/2 inches long and the foliage is considerably lighter, i.e. more yellow, in color than the species. Myoporum `South Coast` is a large spreading shrub growing to 3 feet tall and 10 to 15 feet wide. The leaves are glossy, medium green and about 1/2 inch wide by 2 inches long. Myoporum `pacificum` is a wide spreading shrub more than 3 feet tall and up to 30 feet wide with dark green leaves 1 inch wide by 3 inches long (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,560).